thekenanandkelfandomcom-20200213-history
Clowning Around
Clowning Around is the 16th episode of Kenan & Kel, and the 2nd episode of Season 2. In this episode, a Clown robs Rigby's and when a similar Clown comes to Kyra's birthday party, Kenan and Kel attempt to catch him. Plot Kenan arrives late at Rigby's and Chris tells him to look after the shop responsibly while he is away with his mother to get the crust taken off her feet much to Kenan's disgust. Kel then arrives and Kenan tells him about being responsible after discarding some potato chips from him. Suddenly a rainbow haired clown appears making Kenan and Kel very excited. He makes some balloon animals for them (Kenan asks for a Dog, Kel asks for a Snake). Suddenly the Clown sneezes in a very peculiar way, he then ties up Kenan and Kel with the set of handkerchiefs he used to blow his nose (the two boys think that this is another clown routine and accept) then goes over the counter to empty the cash register and after giving them a wave, leaves the store. It takes Kenan and Kel a few moments before they declare in frustration: "WE'VE BEEN ROBBED BY A CLOWN!" The police arrive and untie them and the boys give a description to them including information of the Clown's unusual sneeze. Chris arrives and is horrified to see that he has been robbed. He sets up a new security system so it will never happen again which includes a safety latch (that Kel accidentally broke when he thought the door was stuck), an alarm, a camera and an attack dog named Bloodbath (who seems to be friendly towards Kel but when Chris berates him for being friendly, he attacks him instead). Meanwhile preparations are being made for Kyra's birthday party. Kyra has to have shrimp at her party because she has invited the most popular girl at her school called Megan who enjoys it and if she doesn't enjoy herself, Kyra may not be invited to any other socials. As Kenan, Kel and Kyra are just finishing putting up the decorations, Sheryl receives a phone call saying that Aunt Gertie has been arrested after getting into a fistfight at the bowling alley so she and Roger have to go and bail her out, leaving Kenan and Kel in charge of the party, much to their dismay. The party begins with Kenan and Kel having to put up with Kyra's rowdy friends. Megan arrives and takes a liking to Kel much to Kyra's annoyance. A Clown suddenly arrives at the door and the boys are horrified to find the same robber in the house. They decide to have a few tests to make sure that it really is the same clown that robbed them. First they ask the clown to make a balloon animal similar to the one Kenan asked for and blows Chris's mother's foot crust dust (that Kel had brought into Kenan's house) in the Clown's face so they can hear the peculiar sneeze again. When the Clown passes both tests, they ring the police, but the Clown is starting to leave so they tackle him and hold him down until the police arrive. When the police do arrive along with Roger and Sheryl, Kenan and Kel find out that they already captured the Clown that robbed Rigby's and had brought him down to the house to have them identify him. The other Clown leaves in anger and the police lead Kenan's parents outside to explain what happened. Megan tells Kyra that her party was the worst and the only good thing about it was Kel. Kyra responds by pouring the whole bowl of punch over Megan's head. When Megan asks Kel to come to her defence, Kel instead defends Kyra and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Megan storms off with Kenan throwing her jacket at her and closing the door before she can get a word in edge-ways. The episode then finishes with Kyra having her arms around Kel and falling on the sofa with Kenan and the other kids joining in. Trivia/Goofs *The sketch artist was only carrying ONE pencil with him, however, when he drew a picture of the clown that robbed Rigby's, multiple colors appeared on the paper. *Aunt Gertie went to jail for getting into a fistfight at the bowling alley. *The second time the front of Rigby's is shown since the "Pilot". *Chris swore he won't get robbed again. But he does in "To Catch a Thief" (by an old woman) and "I'm Gonna Get You Kenan" (by the Jackhammer). Home video released from movie maker Kenan and kel adventures, Kenan and kel episode: clowning around. Kenan and Kel laugh out loud episodes.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2